Little Aurora Song
by XoAwakeAndAliveoX
Summary: What if River song and the Doctor had a little girl named Aurora, but because River worried for the girl she gave her up to an Orphanage without telling the Doctor about her? What if this same little girl had a one in a million chance of finding the Doctor – and the odds were most certainly in her favor? Meet five year old Aurora Star Song.
1. Meet Aurora: Chapter 1

**Little Aurora Song**

**Author's note:**** This makes me kinda sad. I mean, the plot of it. Aurora ending up in the orphanage and I just aslkdfja;sdlkfj. Anyways, please enjoy and if you would leave a review that would help me out quite a bit. I'm going to update as much as possible, but I am a busy person. XD Anywho, yeah. Enjoy~! :3**

**Summary – **What if River song and the Doctor had a little girl named Aurora, but because River worried for the girl she gave her up to an Orphanage without telling the Doctor about her? What if this same little girl had a one in a million chance of finding the Doctor – and the odds were most certainly in her favor? Meet Aurora Star Song.

"Aurora! Get down from there right now!" A strict, angered voice suddenly rang out, causing me to lose my balance and fall off the back of the couch onto the couch cushions. This was about the fifth time I'd been yelled at by her today _alone_, so that didn't really faze me much. But this time was different. "What were you thinking!? You could have gotten hurt!" The older woman continued yelling again. I lowered my head in shame.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Roberts...I was just watching for-"

"No," She sighed, bringing a hand up to her head to rub her temple slowly, "Aurora, your parents are not coming! Not your mother, not your father. Not today, and not tomorrow! I don't understand why you're so determined to believe that they're going to come for you! They left you here when you were just a newborn, not even a week old, and they're not coming back!" I bit down on my lip slightly before hesitantly replying to her, "B-But...I had a dream that th-" "That was nothing more than a silly dream of what you want to happen!" She cut me off once more, yelling harshly. "I'm sorry to be acting like this but you never listen! Honestly, does everything I say go right over your head? They're **not** coming, Aurora.

My heart broken, I nodded slowly. "Y-Yes, ma'am..." I muttered softly, already feeling my emerald eyes becoming filled with tears. However, I decided not to let her see and so I kept my gaze at my feet. "Good. Now go back to your room." Mrs. Roberts ordered as she pointed down the hall toward my room that I shared with two other girls; Adelaide and Dahlia. Slowly, I nodded in response and made my way to my room as I tried to hold back the tears. I knew Mrs. Roberts was wrong. I just knew it! I also knew that she was hiding something from me – a letter. Apparently when my mother left me here, she had also left a letter and a toy. The toy was for me to keep right then, but the letter was to be given to me at a later time when I could read. The letter was placed in my blanket in the hopes that the women at the orphanage would find it and _hopefully_ allow me to have it when I was "of age", as I had heard Mrs. Roberts tell her sister, Mrs. Noel. I overheard a conversation between the two of them discussing wether or not to give me the letter or to just throw it away. Mrs. Noel didn't want me to have it. "If she's like this now, imagine what the letter would do to her." she had said. I was happy to know about the letter, but I wasn't so happy when I had heard what Mrs. Noel had been saying. It hurt my feelings to know that she really felt that way. See, I wasn't supposed to hear them talking. I was supposed to be in bed but I couldn't sleep. I just overheard them talking. After that, I had sneaked into Mrs. Roberts' office and found the letter. I took it and hid it in my dresser so that no one would find it. I haven't read it yet, but I think that I might tonight.

Sighing, I opened my door and walked in, shutting the door behind me before glancing at the clock on my nightstand. It was about noon, which meant that the other girls would be back from school soon. Until then, I have the room to myself. I noticed my vision blurring and clouding up as I tried to blink away the tears. Why was Mrs. Roberts and Mrs. Noel always so mean to me? All I wanted to do was watch for mummy and daddy. I knew they were coming...I just didn't know when. I sniffled and took deep breaths, trying to keep the tears back. I didn't want to cry. I'm a big girl, and big girls don't cry! Adelaide told me that once. And besides, I don't want anyone to hear me if I did. They'll act worried and want to know what's wrong, but when I tell them, they'll just say what Mrs. Roberts said...except meaner. I couldn't control it this time though. Before I realized it, a tear had made it's way down my cheek, falling onto my leg in silence. I sniffled and tried to rub my eyes in a sad attempt to make the tears stop.

That was when I made my choice.

Tonight, I would find Adelaide and Dahlia and have them help me read mummy's letter to me. Then, I would wait until night and sneak out to find my parents. They had to be out there somewhere, right? But there was a flaw in my plan. I don't know what mummy and daddy look like. I don't even know their names! How am I going to find them now? I mean, I could always just try to find someone that looks like me, but would that work? There's a lot of people in Cardiff. Would any of them be Mummy or daddy? I don't know. I'll just take the letter with me! Maybe then someone will recognize it! Looking at my surroundings, I began to wonder what else I should take with me. I can't carry a lot of things, so I guess I'll just take my letter and my toy from mummy. I turned my head slightly and grabbed the royal blue stuffed...box, that was beside me. Mrs. Roberts had said that they found this with me that night. It's a Royal blue in color, and it's got my name sewn into the side of it, while the words "Police Public Call Box" were going around it in white. It was homemade, which made me feel special. You know why? Because I'm the only girl in the entire world that has one! It makes me really happy when I look at it. I don't really know what it is exactly because I don't know what a police call box is, but it must be important! I can't even sleep without it! That settles it then. When I leave, I take this with me! Then, I should have what I need!

I picked up the toy with care and hugged it tightly. It makes me feel better when I hold it. It's almost like...it comforts me? When I cry, I begin to stop. Honestly, I hadn't realized that until now when I had just stopped crying. Slowly, I brought my hand up to feel my cheeks. They were still wet, but not as much. I yawned lightly. _'I need to go to sleep...' _I thought to myself, _'I need to go to sleep so that I'm not tired tonight.' _Besides, I couldn't wait until Adelaide and Dahlia got back. Then I could read the letter and play with them! That always makes me feel better. So I laid down with a soft smile on my face and hugged my stuffed box before closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	2. The Letter: Chapter 2

**Little Aurora Song**

_Chapter two – The letter_

_**Author's note**__ – To daisiella13, I meant to put her age in the summary. So yeah, that's kind of my fault. ^^" Anyways, she's supposed to be about five years old. _

_ Screaming. The first thing I heard was screaming. Someone was yelling for me, trying to get my attention. As quick as I could, I sat up. Panic spread through my body like a wild fire. The first thing I noticed was that this wasn't my room. This room wasn't even in the orphanage. It was small. There was a bed (which I was laying on), a small nightstand with a lamp, and two doors. If I had to guess, I'd say that one of the doors was the closet. In the far side of the room I saw a door. It was white, just like the rest of the room. But there was someone behind it, and they were desperately trying to get in. I didn't recognize the voice. Who was it, and why were they screaming for me? Something told me that they wouldn't hurt me, and I could tell by their voice that they were worried...I think. _

_ "Don't look up!" The voice rang out, "Please don't! Aurora, find somewhere to hide! Look for a way out!" __He sounded panicked and almost frightened. __It scared me! I quickly ran to the door and tried opening it, but to no avail. It was locked. "H-Help!" I finally cried out, tears welling in my eyes. I had no idea what was going on! Have you ever been in that situation? 'Cause I can tell you from experience, it's not fun. "Please get me out of here!" I whimpered from the pounding on the door and made my way over to the nightstand and opened the drawers. To my dismay, there was nothing useful within them. _

_ "We're trying, Aurora!" That voice! That was Dahlia! Why was she here? "Aurora, hide!" She yelled over the commotion._

_ "O-Okay," I yelled back, "Okay Dahlia!" I wiped my eyes, trying to be strong. I gazed around the room as if scanning it for a place to hide. My eyes landed on the closet. Quietly, I made my way over to the clo__set and tried opening it as well. Locked. Of course. I bit my lip lightly and looked around the room once more. Just about the only place that I__**, might **__be able to fit was under the bed. I want out of here. Now._

"Aurora!" I heard as footsteps echoed throughout the room. A pair of black shoes were all I saw before _everything went black. _

"Aurora!" I gasped as I sat up as quick as I could, shaking. A tear fell down my cheek as I quickly looked around the room, hoping that things would be back to normal again. The first person I saw was Mrs. Roberts. She looked at me with a frown. "Aurora, are you alright?" She asked softly, reaching her hand out to gently wipe one of my tears away. I shook my head. Did I look alright? I was utterly terrified!

I frowned, trying to wipe my tears away as I leaped into her arms. I hid my face in the crook of her neck trying my best to control the sobs. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, rocking back and forth. The older woman kissed my forehead and whispered comforting words in an attempt to calm me down. "Everything is okay, Aurora," She muttered, "I'm right here. It was just a dream. Nothing is going to hurt you." I held on to her shirt tightly as I cried. I had really missed how Mrs. Roberts used to hold me like this all the time. When I was upset because the other kids wouldn't play with me and Adelaide and Dahlia were busy, Mrs. Roberts would always get out her tea set that she had when she was my age and we had tea parties! And it was always us. No one else was invited. It was really fun! We would dress up and she would even play with my dolls with me! Sally was her favorite doll. She had light blonde hair that was really curly and long. She had big blue eyes that always reminded me of the sky. I miss that doll. One of the other kids at the orphanage decided to take Sally and throw her away one day. By the time he told me what he did, Sally was gone. But I still had Mrs. Roberts though. She got me a new doll and I named her Billie! I miss how things used to be with Mrs. Roberts. Now, she has been getting meaner, and I don't like it. So being in her arms now was a really comforting thing. It reminded me of all the good times I had with her. What more could I ask for?

Within a few minutes, my crying had stopped. I was curled up in Mrs. Robert's lap, my head on her shoulder. "Would you like to tell me what you dreamed about?" She asked quietly, seeming to be interested in the matter. I just shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it. She set me back down on my bed despite my quiet protests. "Adelaide and Dahlia are home from school. They were a little worried when they heard you screaming in your sleep so...you should go let them know that you're fine. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay..." I sighed, grabbing my toy...box. The one my parents gave me. I also waited until she left the room before I got into my nightstand and went through the multiple things in there, until I found what I was looking for. My letter from my Mummy. I couldn't wait to figure out what it said! I smiled to myself and walked out of my room, being sure to shut the door behind me. I wouldn't want anyone getting in there and taking my stuff! Then again, I guess that won't really stop anyone from doing that. Oh well. Better safe than sorry!

I made my way down the hallway and into the dining room, where Adelaide and Dahlia were sitting and doing their homework. Slowly, I approached the 16 year old and tugged at her shirt. She jumped lightly and turned around before smiling softly and opening her arms to pick me up. Instinctively, I wrapped my small arms around her and then looked up at her with a grin. "Addie! I have a question!" She put her pencil down and gazed at me with a curious expression. "Sure. Ask away, Princess."

"Will you read me this?" I gave her the puppy dog eyes and held out the letter. "My mummy wrote it for me a long time ago. But...I don't know how to read very well..." I trailed off, just begging for my sister figure to read me the letter. Adelaide sighed softly. "I don't know how you got this, Aurora, but don't let Mrs. Noel or Mrs. Roberts see it. They'll be angry that you took it." I nodded at her advice, but otherwise continued giving her that begging look. "Please, Addie! I wanna know what it says!" The raven haired girl nodded. "Alright, fine." She took the envelope from my hands and began to open it and then unfold gently. Well, it was at least five years old. It was probably fragile. I mean, not _really_fragile, but still. I bit my lip in anticipation as Adelaide began to read the letter to me.

_My Dearest Aurora, _

_If you are reading this, then I couldn't keep you with me as I had originally hoped. Just know that I didn't leave you in this orphanage because I didn't want you. You are the most important person in the entire universe to me. As I am writing this, I can't help but to look down at your small form. You're so __small and innocent...__ and I wish that I didn't have to do this. __I have to though. It's hard for me, and in the future, it will be for you too, but it's for the best. You'll be safe. You'll live a normal life. Not one where you're constantly traveling. It's too dangerous. I can't bring myself to risk your life. I want you to know that I love you. I always have, and I always will. Every second of every day, and all those days that __turn to years and decades – please. I know that you may be upset at me for "abandoning" you, but I had to. Our paths may cross again in the future, and I'll be looking forward to that day. Sadly, however. You're more than likely to run into your father than you are me. He's a good man, love. He's called "The Doctor." You know that stuffed police box that I had left with you at the orphanage that night? That is a hint to how to find your father. Remember that you may find him in or near any out of place police 're my little Star. Please behave and live a good, long life. I hope to meet you one day. _

_ Your mother, River Song_

Adelaide and Dahlia both looked to see my reaction to the letter. It had Adelaide near tears. I was looking at my toy, a determined look on my face as I silently vowed to find my parents. I was curious about the bit that had to do with the Police box though. What did that have to do with daddy? Oh well, I guess I'll find out when I find him. I looked up and smiled at Adelaide and Dahlia before muttering a soft "thanks" and picking up the letter. I ran from the dining room and into my own room once more, looking at the clock. Four O'clock. I suppose I should get an early start on looking for my parents. The more time I have to find them, the better. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a small bag and put my toy in it. I looked around for anything else that I could use. Hmm...Pillows? No. Blankets? That would be a good idea! Just not those big ones! I'll have to settle for my Mickey Mouse blankey. I quickly swiped it off my bed and placed it in my bag. Now I was ready to go!

I put my arm through one of the straps on my book bag and then slowly opened my window and crawled out. I fell to the ground with a soft "thud". Wow, I'm happy my room is on the bottom floor! Otherwise, that would have hurt a lot! I turned to look at the orphanage before sneaking out of the gate. I hope I find mummy and daddy fast. It's getting cold outside. Stupid fall weather.


	3. The Monsters: Chapter 3

Little Aurora Song

Chapter 3: The Monsters

**Author's note –**_ I'm trying to update as often as I possibly can. I have band camp starting at the end of this month, so I may not be updating much after that. Especially with school next month. Man, Summer's going by pretty fast...it's almost saddening. :"D Anyways, I don't own Doctor Who. The only thing I own are my OC's; Adelaide, Dahlia, and Aurora._

It's been two hours already! I haven't even found anyone that I thought could be Mummy and Daddy! This is a lot harder than I thought it would be! I don't even know where I am now. I wish I didn't leave the orphanage. I miss Addie and Dahlia! Even Mrs. Roberts and that kid that always teases me! Why did I leave? I'm not going to be able to find mummy and daddy. It's too hard. There's a lot more people than I thought and it's really cold outside now! I want to get my blankey out, but I don't want to get it really dirty. Stupid height! Why do I have to be so short? I sighed and walked into an alley, soon sitting down. My legs hurt from walking for so long. I hope I can find mummy and daddy soon. Especially before it gets too dark out! I don't like the dark. It's really scary! I looked up at the sky. There were dark clouds that quickly began to cover up the sun. 'Oh no...' I thought, _'It looks like it's going to rain soon..." _I frowned, grabbing my bag and moving further back in the alley. I raised an eyebrow in confusion as my eyes rested on a blue police box. It was familiar to me for some reason, but I couldn't think of the reason right now. I was too tired anyways. I decided that I could lay down behind it and rest for now...at least until after the rain is done. I yawned and sat down, my back leaning on the box. I opened my bag and got out my Mickey Mouse blankey and covered up with it and then placed my back behind my head. I sighed contently and pulled the blanket closer, desperate to warm up some. It was freezing out! I mean, it's not as bad in the alley. The walls are keeping the wind from getting me, thank goodness. I yawned and closed my eyes, turning on my side with my toy in my arms. It was...peaceful. Taking a nap in silence. No kids screaming and running around the place yelling. I like it!

I laid there in silence for a few minutes until something weird happened. Something was casting a shadow over me. I tried to shrug it off though. _'It's probably just the clouds...' _I kept repeating in my head, praying for it to be true.

Suddenly, I heard someone- er...something, speaking.  
"You are Aurora Song." It stated, causing me to jump in surprise. I gulped and opened my eyes, gasping at what I saw. Was I seeing things or were there two monsters next to me!? Almost instinctively, I jumped up and backed away as a scream erupted from my throat. I stumbled back because I had forgotten that my feet were tangled up in my blankey and I fell backwards on my bum. I yelped and crawled backwards, my wide emerald eyes seeming to scan the creature. It was pretty tall. Maybe 7 or 8 feet. It was white in color and had a really really big head! It didn't have a nose. Instead, it just had two little holes where it's nose SHOULD be. It didn't have eyes or even a nose either! The monster took a giant step closer to me, causing me to back up more. Soon, my back was against the wall. They had me cornered. Fear and panic spread throughout me. What was I going to do now!? "You **Are **Aurora Song!" It repeated louder. I screamed again in the hopes that some one passing by would hear me. The monster reached it's hand out toward me. I cried out in fear. "H-Helpl!" I yelled, "Someone please help me!"

That was when it happened.

I heard a loud "bang" and then the monster that had reached it's hand out collapsed to the ground.

"Be careful River! You could hurt her-" "Oh, don't worry sweetie," A woman cut the man off before another gunshot was heard. I watched the monster fall to the ground. "You should know by now that my aim is always perfect."

I looked up and whimpered. I was afraid that I would see more monsters, but instead, I saw two people! A man and a woman. The man was kind of goofy looking and wore a beige/light brown jacket and black pants, he also wore red suspenders and a bow tie. The woman, on the other hand, had really really curly hair that looked almost like mine. She wore a jean jacket over a white shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans (I think? I'm going off of memory. XD). The man jogged over to me and kneeled down to my level. I looked at him with my fear filled emerald eyes. He frowned, slowly placing his hand gently on my shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. I gulped and nodded, still shaking slightly from the shock. I saw him grin, though I feel like he only did it to comfort me. "Good. Right then! Good shot, River!" He turned to the woman and grinned. She smirked in reply and nodded. "Thank you, Doctor."

River? Doctor? Why did those names sound familiar to me? I looked at the ground, trying to think of the answer. Hmm...

"Who...Who are you?" I found myself asking after some time of silence. I tried to control my voice, which was wavering from nervousness. I felt afraid, but aside from these two strangers, I couldn't remember why. What had I been so afraid about? "I'm the Doctor!" The man exclaimed, smiling, "This is River, my wife!" It was pretty easy to tell that he wasn't really that happy. Something was bothering him, just like something was bothering the woman. What was her name again...River? Yeah! River. I looked over to her to see her staring at my stuffed police box. I nodded at the Doctor. "I'm Aurora!" I exclaimed. River turned to me with a sad and heart-broken expression. "Aurora..." She trailed off softly, before asking, "Aurora, where did you get this toy?" She picked up my stuffed box and handed it to me. Then I remembered. I gladly took it from her, smiling proudly. "My mummy left this with me when she left me at the orphanage! At least...that's what Mrs. Roberts said." When I said the word "orphanage," I think I saw the Doctor's expression turn to one of sadness. He shook his head lightly. "Do you know my mummy! Are you my mummy!"

I watched her facial expression turn to one of sadness. "My mummy left me this letter! I have to find my mummy!" I took the letter out of my small pants pockets and unwadded it before handing it to the woman. She bit down on her lip slightly before taking it from my tiny hands and reading it. The Doctor watched her with curiosity dancing around in his green eyes. I hugged my toy in anticipation. "Doctor...can I talk to you in private?" She asked. She didn't wait for an answer. River grabbed his arm and pulled him about 20 feet away, on the other side of the alley. I looked down at the ground sadly. She didn't reply to me so, of course, I had taken it as a no. I'm never going to find mummy and daddy, am I?

I yawned lightly. What time was it? It was basically pitch black outside already. Normally, at the orphanage, I was already asleep by now. It was _way_ passed my bed time. I guess I might as well go to sleep. I laid back down on the ground and covered myself up with the blanket. I closed my eyes, expecting them to just leave me there. Soon, I fell asleep.

_**3**__**rd**__** person P.O.V.**_

"River, is there something you need to tell me?" The Doctor whispered, crossing his arms. He had a feeling that he knew what his wife was going to say, and needless to say, he wasn't happy. Not about the fact that he possibly had a daughter – he was thrilled about that. He was angry that River had not told him.

The woman took a deep breath.

"Let me start from the beginning. About two years ago, well, for me, I found out that I was pregnant. I can't keep the child at Stormcage! I don't know what they'd do to her, but they wouldn't let me keep her! I knew that for sure. So, I did what I knew to, and I used my vortex manipulator to get to Cardiff, 1964. I waited until I had given birth and then gave her to an orphanage. While I was pregnant, I had the time to make her a toy. A...special toy. It was a replica of the TARDIS with her name stitched into the side of it. Honestly, I wasn't expecting her to still have it, but she does, apparently. She looked toward the child whom was currently sleeping, before continuing, "Anyways. I did what I did for her protection. I wanted her to be able to grow up like a normal child – not have to grow up surrounded by aliens and risk her life. So no matter how hard it was to give her up, and even to not tell you, I knew I had to." She bit her lip. "There." She took a deep breath, waiting for her husband's reaction.

He frowned, yet understood where River was coming from. It was too risky to raise a small child with the life he lived. He'd lost many friends because they went with him on adventures. He missed them greatly. He didn't want to leave her at an orphanage though. That seemed...horrible. He couldn't do that to her. Not now, and not ever. He'd just have to be sure that she stayed with him. "River. Why did you not tell me about her? We could have at least visited!" He also turned to look at the child, trying his best not to run and hold her in his arms. "I...I don't know." She replied, sighing. "Shall we tell her then?" The Doctor nodded. "Of course! She left the orphanage to look for us. It's too cruel to keep the truth from her." He turned and walked toward the little girl, determined to make up for not finding her until now. However, he didn't want to wake her up right now. She was tired and he could tell. After all, she may _possibly _have the ability to regenerate, but she is still half human and needs sleep. Carefully, he picked her up and motioned for River Song to pick up the girl's things. He carried her into the TARDIS, smiling softly to himself.

* * *

**Author's note - FRIGGING PIECE OF SHIT WOULDN'T LET ME UPLOAD IT SO NOW I HAVE TO COPY AND PASTE IT AND I'M REALLY PISSED RIGHT NOW AS;LDKFJASDLKFJASDLKF JAHHHHHH**

**I'M SORRY THAT I WAS 7 MINUTES AFTER MIDNIGHT UPLOADING THIS. I MEANT TO UPLOAD IT EARLIER BUT I PROCRASINATED. SORRY.**


	4. I found them!

_**Author's note- Yo guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been procrasinating so yeah. Not the best excuse, but at least it is AN excuse. *Shrugs* I am not Moffat, therefore I do not own Doctor who or ot'a character. The only thing belonging to me is Aurora, and the other OC's. :'D**_

_**Yup so. Please enjoy! Also, it's midnight - almost 1 am here so yeah. Any mistakes, just tell me. Thanks! **_

* * *

**Little Aurora Song**

Chapter 4

-Back to Aurora's point of view-

It wasn't long until my eyes fluttered open, revealing my emerald green orbs. That's strange. I thought I fell asleep in an alley? Was it just a dream? The man an the woman? They seemed nice...I hope they were real. I yawned and rubbed my eyes before sitting back up. Looking around, I saw that I wasn't in my room at the orphanage as I had hoped. Where was I? I really don't remember this place. Did someone bring me here? Not that I didn't like it. It was really pretty! It had light purple walls with pretty flowers on them! There were so many colors of flowers; Red, white, blue, yellow, and pink just to name a few. There was a painting of a tree that went over the bed and then branched out to create a canopy type of thing. It had really pretty blossoms on it! The floors had a white carpet that reminded me of snow. This room was almost like a mixture of all different seasons and I really loved it! I was kind of afraid though. I didn't know where I was. That was enough to make anyone scared!

Hesitantly, I turned around and faced the door, my feet hanging off the side of the bed. I slowly slid off of the bed, my feet met with a very soft white carpet. It was way better than a cold floor like at the orphanage, I suppose. I wondered if I was just adopted and this was my new room? I smiled at the thought. It would certainly be nice, but I would remember being adopted! ...Wouldn't I?

I slowly walked to the door and placed my hand on the door knob. Should I go see what is out here? I think I will!

I turned the knob and pulled the door open to reveal a very long hallway. It looked so cool! It reminded me of the hallways in one of those movies that took place in the future! It was really awesome. But which way do I go? I sighed, looking down. Now what do I do? Those hallways looked like they could go on for a long time. What if I get lost? Hmm...maybe I could see if someone was nearby and could hear me!

"U-Um...Hello?!" I called out softly, wondering if anyone could hear me, "Is anybody there?!" I reluctantly took a small set into the hallway and turned to the right, slowly beginning to walk in that direction. "Hello?"

Five minutes- five minutes and all I was seeing was doors. I sighed and crossed my arms with a huff of annoyance. Where was everybody? Soon, however, soft voices and laughter filled the air. Two voices sounded familiar, but the other two didn't.

"So Doctor, River, Who is the little girl? You never really mentioned yet." Asked a female voice. Was...Was she Scottish?

"She's...it's a long story for another time, pond." came another voice. I remember him now! He was one of the people that found me in the alley! I tried not to crack a smile. I didn't know exactly where I was, but this person seemed nice! I like him!

"But Doctor, we travel in the TARDIS too. We have a right to know, yeah? Right Rory?"

I didn't hear any other voice after that, so maybe the person named Rory just nodded. I quietly stepped toward the large door and peaked my head out. Wow...what was this place?! It's really pretty!

"Oh, speaking of the devil!" I looked up and saw that the bowtied man was. Grinning down at me. "River, look who's awake!" He made his way down the stairs and knelt down to my height. "Hello there!" He greeted, "Welcome to the TARDIS, Aurora." The man looked up at the woman before his playful attitude seemed to fly away and seriousness took its place.

"Aurora-" He began, but was cut off by the woman. River song, I think was her name, "No, sweetie. I want to tell her."

She knelt down as well, waving me over to her. I, of course, shyly obeyed.

"Aurora, remember when we found you in the alley and you gave me this?" She asked and held up the old looking envelope. I simply nodded. Where was she going with this? Did she know mummy or daddy!?

"Well Aurora...I have some good news." She smiled, her eyes seeming to glisten, "We-"

This time, it was her that was cut off by the goofy man. "We're your parents!"

I took a step back and looked up at the two in disbelief. Was it true? Were they really my mummy and daddy? I mean, yeah, I do look like them, but it doesn't seem like it could be true! It was too good to be! I really found them!

I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. "Mummy?" I looked at her and then the man. "D-Daddy?" I could feel two other sets of eyes watching us, but at that moment, I could care less. I ran forward and into the woman's arms. I hugged her as tightly as I could. She responded by hugging me back and placing her head on top of mine gently. The Doctor soon joined in, grinning once more.

"I'm sorry. What?"

I heard another male's voice, followed by the Scottish woman again. "Daughter? Doctor, River, you have a daughter?" Both of them seemed very confused but somewhat happy. I shrugged them off and nuzzled mummy's shoulder. She kissed my head and pulled away, turning to look at the others.

"Like we said earlier, we'll fill you in later." She told them, taking my hand in hers. I sniffled and rubbed my eyes with my free hand. The two strangers looked annoyed by my mummy's answer but nodded.

"Fine, Fine." The Scottish woman rolled her eyes before walking over to me. "My name's Amy. Amy Pond. And this is Rory, my husband. What is your name, love?"

Didn't she hear them talking? I thought she would have known my name by now but I guess not. I smiled up at them.

"My name is Aurora!" I told the two cheerfully, "Aurora song!" They smiled down at me.

"Nice to meet you," Amy began, "You can call me aunt Amy of you'd like." Aunt? I have an aunt too!

I nodded quickly. "Okay auntie Amy!" I walked forward and hugged her leg before walking back toward the doctor and grabbing his pants leg. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at me. "Yes, love?" He asked.

"The room I woke up in...is it mine?" I tilted my head, hoping that the answer was yes. I really loved that room! It was pretty! So much better than my room at the orphanage!

He nodded. "Of course! Why, did you not like it?" I shook my head.

"I loved it! So that's what I was hoping you'd say!"

He ruffled my hair. "So River, Amy, she's going to need new clothes since hers are at the orphanage. So what do you say? Wanna take her shopping?" He asked Auntie and Mummy as he picked me up. The two women looked at each other and smirked before nodding and replying with an "of course!"

"But daddy, you're coming too, right?" I looked up at him with my puppy dog eyes. I wanted him to come too!

"Well...I guess I have to now don't I?" He replied, grinning. He kissed my forehead lightly and then set me back down on the ground. "Hmm...so what year? Not too far in the future, obviously, but not too far in the past either. Hm...2018 sound good?"

"We could always try then, I suppose."

I gazed up at them confused. What were they talking about? Time?

Rory must have seen my confused expression because he laughed lightly and looked down at me. "Uh...This is a time machine, Aurora. Well...spaceship and time machine if that makes sense?"

Aunt Amy smiled at him and rolled her eyes, patting his back. "We should let the doctor explain." Mummy nodded in agreement. "Yeah. He might possibly know how to break it down.."

The doctor gazed down at me. "Right! Forgot to

Explain that, didn't I? Always forget that bit sometimes. Rubbish. Sorry 'bout that. And Rory, good attempt. "

Rory sighed and gave the doctor a thumbs up. He tried. That's all he could say.

He bent down to my level. "Aurora, your home now is a spaceship...a time machine spaceship. The TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Basically, we can go to any time or place in the universe." He finished explaining, chuckling at my confused expression.

"You get used to it." My Mummy told me softly before turning back to her husband. "So? Let's get with it then. Let's go shopping!" She picked me up and smiled.


End file.
